1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital still and video cameras and the transfer of data from a digital camera to a computer, and more particularly to an apparatus for transparently providing embedded security of data within a storage device and of securing data while being transferred from a digital camera to a computer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In many applications, photographic data needs to be guarded or i.e. secured against unauthorized viewing, modification or distribution. Negatives, positives and prints can be manipulated with some effort, and need protection when used to accurately document images. In such a case, the original negatives and prints are typically kept in locked facilities, with signed, sealed and witnessed chains of custody. The advent of digital cameras presents even greater security challenges. The concept of an original digital image is questionable, because digital data can be perfectly replicated. In addition, digital image data can be quickly and easily modified in a computer, rendering the data useless for evidentiary purposes. Currently, digital camera image data is downloaded either directly to a computer from a camera via some communication mechanism, or through a removable storage device, such as a PCMCIA card, etc. Upon downloading the data to a computer, the image data can be encrypted, or authentication data can be created to prevent an unauthorized person from modifying the data. From this point on, a witnessed chain of custody of those persons with access to the decryption key can be maintained, greatly easing the security problem.
From the above description of the prior art, it is apparent that there is a need for a method and apparatus for securing camera data automatically prior to, or as part of downloading image data from a camera. Such a method and apparatus would greatly improve the security of digital camera data.